Consumers continue to demand significantly improved properties in their bath and facial tissue products. As a result, manufacturers are constantly attempting to improve these critical products to provide the improved properties that make a bath or facial tissue that is more desired by consumers. However, these same manufacturers can be provided with difficulty in trying to communicate the particular superior technical aspects of the bath or facial tissue product in a manner that is meaningful to a consumer.
The consumer is typically flooded with a wealth of data, technical characteristics, marketing, and puffery that relate to the bath and facial tissue products. However, it can be difficult for a consumer to understand the technical nuances of each of the data presented by the manufacturer.
The manufacturer desires to present this meaningful and purposeful communications to the consumer in a meaningful, clear, and/or visual manner that compares one bath or facial tissue product to others. However, to date no one has been able to provide such a meaningful, clear, and/or visual comparative manner to consumers. This is particularly true about the break-through strength of bath and facial tissue products.
Users of facial tissues can be presented with a conundrum. Many brands of facial tissue are marketed with slogans such as, “It feels good to feel” indicating that the tissue may be soft. However, a soft tissue that ‘feels good’ may be provided with insufficient strength to prevent that same consumer from becoming soiled with body exudates that are supposed to be captured by the facial tissue. In typical use, a facial tissue is used by a consumer to blow their nose. However, as may happen all too often, the expectorated mucous, water, and other otorhinolaryngological discharges egressing from the nasolabial area onto a facial tissue cause the facial tissue to catastrophically fail. This leaves the expelled mucous, water, and other otorhinolaryngological discharges upon the consumer's hands. Yuck!
Thus, by providing a clear and fair standard for publicly and qualitatively demonstrating the break-through strength of a facial tissue or bath tissue, the manufacturer can communicate this critical information to a consumer. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method to qualitatively demonstrate to a consumer the break-through property differences between two or more bath or facial tissue products.